Family Secrets
by abbiethehufflepuff
Summary: (AU) Kurt and Blaine's daughter, Tegan, hears a secret that her family has been keeping from her.


Tegan Hummel-Anderson was at lunch with her "aunts", Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana.

They were talking about school, boys, clothes, anything that came to mind when something occurred to Tegan.

She looked at Rachel and said, "I think it's weird that I don't look more like you."

Tegan had black hair and green eyes, and she looked nothing like Rachel, or either of her dads.

Rachel and Mercedes gave each other frantic looks, while Santana looked confused.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's not like she's your moth-", she was interrupted by two people kicking her under the table.

Tegan looked at them blankly. "Wh-what were you saying?"

Santana gave her a disbelieving look. "Are you-? Okay, are you kidding? I have to explain to this girl that she was adopted?"

Tegan's breath caught.

 _Adopted._

There was nothing wrong with adoption, but Tegan had been told her whole life that Rachel was her biological mother. She was Kurt and Blaine's surrogate.

Didn't everyone think that?

The sixteen-year-old looked at Rachel.

"I'll be right back", Tegan said, standing up and walking away.

"Tegan-", Rachel started to get up, but Mercedes stopped her.

"I'll go", she said.

Rachel glared at Santana.

"What? It's my fault you've been lying to the poor thing for sixteen years? When exactly were you planning on telling her?"

Rachel grabbed her phone and texted Kurt.

0000

Mercedes found Tegan outside the restaurant, sitting on a bench. She sat next to her.

"I don't wanna talk about it", Tegan said, looking straight ahead.

The older woman sighed. "I'm sorry, baby. I _knew_ they should've told you as soon as possible."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Your dads wanted to. I don't know what's taking them so long…"

0000

Kurt was having a typical day at home when Rachel texted him.

 _Rachel: We ran into a little problem at lunch_

 _Kurt: Oh no, what happened?_

 _Rachel: Tegan said something about how she doesn't look like me and Santana basically told her._

 _Kurt: Oh gosh…._

 _Rachel: We should've told her sooner!_

 _Kurt: I'll talk to Blaine about it when he gets home. How's she taking it?_

 _Rachel: She went outside a few minutes ago to be alone. Mercedes went to go check on her._

Kurt sighed. They really should've told her sooner….

0000

Santana went outside and switched places with Mercedes.

"I'm sorry, Tegs. I thought you would know by now."

Tegan shrugged. "Thank you for telling me. I don't think I would've found out if you hadn't."

Santana grabbed the girl's hand and stood up.

"Let's go back inside. I think Rachel wants to talk to you."

Santana and Tegan walked back into the restaurant as Mercedes was leaving.

"I have to go", she said sadly, hugging Tegan. "I'll see you again before I leave for LA, okay?"

Tegan smiled and nodded. Santana left right after.

Rachel was giving her an apologetic look as she sat back down.

"I am so, so sorry."

Tegan shrugged.

"I understand that you're upset with me."

"I guess it's not your fault", Tegan finally said. "If they didn't want you to tell me than you were just listening to them."

Rachel knew who they were. As much as she wanted to tell the girl that it wasn't Kurt and Blaine's fault, Rachel knew it wasn't true.

"The only thing that matters, is that you know that we all love you. I don't care if you're not really my daughter, I-"

"What happened to the baby?", Tegan interrupted.

Rachel gave her a confused look.

"You were pregnant when you won the Tony. It wasn't me, so what happened?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "Miscarriage. I had a job lined up for after I would have had the baby. It was too late to quit and I was so shaken by it that I didn't want to try again. But, you know, if that didn't happen…"

"I wouldn't have met you", Tegan whispered. After Rachel's explanation, she had begun to feel bad about getting angry.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, sweetie?", Rachel said, grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you. I wasn't thinking clearly", Tegan replied sadly.

Rachel stood up and motioned for the girl to as well. They hugged.

"I understand. I would've had the exact reaction if my dads never told me something like that."

"Now come on, let's go shopping."

Tegan smiled and followed Rachel out of the restaurant.

Her phone went off a few minutes later.

Dad: So, you found out

Tegan: Pretty much.

Dad: Honey, we are so sorry we never told you

Tegan: It's alright. I know that you wanted to protect me. I love you guys.

Dad: We love you too

0000

Kurt and Blaine stared at the phone.

Had it really been that easy?

Thanks for reading! I had this idea and I couldn't function until I wrote it down. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
